


Talking Down

by Dftba99



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 10:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6750391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dftba99/pseuds/Dftba99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared talks Richard down from a ledge. Tw- suicide mentions</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talking Down

**Author's Note:**

> *Trigger Warning: Mentions of Suicide. Please don't read if you're upset by descriptions of depression and mentions of suicide!!*
> 
> My significant other has talked me down during my darker times a lot and I thought I'd do something kind of related to how they help calm me down. I intentionally wrote this open ended because writing this actually really helped me emotionally so I might continue it the next time I have a rough day

"How do you feel about cats?" 

Richard looked up at the man across the table from him. Why was this happening to him? This ridiculously compassionate, kind of adorable guy was sitting there asking him about cats like they were old friends. Richard should be dead right now, and instead he's here. With Jared Dunn. 

"I uh, I don't know?  They're okay I guess?"

"You should come meet mine. I think it would be good for you."

Jared looked so completely sincere. Why did Richard feel like he could trust this total stranger? 

Eh, enough weird shit has happened tonight already, what did he have to lose? 

The events of the past few days swirled in his mind as he nibbled on his patty melt. It was all contained in a long list of apologies:

 

"I'm sorry, Richard. I just feel like we need different things right now," his boyfriend of six months said as he headed for the door. 

"I'm sorry, mister Hendricks, but Hooli is looking for go getters, ready to change the world!  We just don't think you have the Hooli mindset," Evan explained as Richard kissed his best job opportunity goodbye. 

"Look, I'm really sorry, Richie. But if you can't pay your rent in the next two weeks, I'm gonna have to evict you," His landlord mumbled. Richard could do nothing but nod and try not to implode. 

"I- I'm sorry, but can we talk for a minute?  Maybe back on the ground instead of here?" Jared called nervously to Richard from the edge of the overpass. 

 

All of these stemmed from the same problem, of course. It wasn't the cruelty of the universe or unfortunate circumstances. It was Richard.

 For the past few months, Richard hadn't felt like himself. He'd stopped eating, he sometimes slept for days, he stopped enjoying the things he used to love. 

Of course, he had his good days. Every now and then he'd get up, kiss his boyfriend, and work for hours on the software he was developing. He'd feel productive, and happy, and he'd think that maybe the dark clouds were behind him and blue skies were ahead. 

But those days were few and far between. And losing so many things in the space of a week was too much for his brain to process. 

Which is why earlier tonight, he'd left his empty apartment, walked to the nearest overpass, and shakily stood on the edge. 

His choice in method was admittedly a bit dramatic for his taste, but he figured that "Man plummets from overpass"  was more likely to be front page news than "Man dies in apartment". 

And that's when he heard the timid voice behind him. 

"I'm sorry, but can we talk for a minute?"

Richard turned to see a tall, spindly man smiling up at him. 

"Maybe back on the ground instead of here?" The man asked, gesturing to the ledge. 

Richard sighed. "I don't want to talk to you. I don't even know you." 

"Can't you just talk to me for a minute? Please? "

Richard hesitated. This guy was a total stranger, why did he care? 

"I mean, there's no need to be in a rush," he persuaded. "You have plenty of time. What's a few more minutes, really?" 

Richard stared down at the ground beneath him. He suddenly became aware of just how high up he was. 

"What's your name?" The stranger called. 

"... Richard. Richard Hendricks."

"It's nice to meet you, Richard Hendricks. I'm Jared Dunn."

Jared stepped closer to the ledge. "Do you mind if I ask why you're up there, Richard?

Richard sighed. "My life is uh, kind of falling apart, alright? My boyfriend dumped me, and I can't get a job to pay for my apartment and this software I've been working on just won't work and I-"  

Before Richard knew it, he had broken into sobs. He knew he should be embarrassed about telling all of his problems to someone he'd just met and then crying, but he supposed it didn't really matter anyway. 

"I'm so sorry, Richard. I know that must've been really difficult."

A few moments passed as Richard tried to work up the nerve to jump. 

"What is the software for?"

Richard was thrown from his concentration. "It uh, compresses files. Photos, audio, video. Hopefully with no quality loss, but I can't quite figure out the algorithm."  

Richard realized after he'd said it that he'd sort of implied the software would have a future. It was sad to think that his creation would die with him. 

He turned, and Jared had clearly picked up on the implication as well, because he was smiling patiently. 

"That sounds fascinating, Richard. You must be very intelligent."

Jared's smile faded to concern. "Come down, Richard. Please?" 

Richard looked at the long drop below him, and then to the kind, lovely stranger beckoning him back onto the ground.

"I mean, you could die anytime. Why does it have to be now?"

Which is how Richard found himself in an empty Waffle House in the middle of the night, sipping coffee with Jared Dunn. 

Jared was treating Richard like a skittish, wounded animal he'd found on the side of the road. Which wasn't that far from the truth, he supposed. He insisted that Richard have a warm, full meal and some cold water. He'd spent the entire meal trying to keep Richard talking by asking countless questions. 

But now, 

"You want me to meet your cats?" Richard asked. 

"Yes! Being around small, soft animals can help lessen the effects of depression."

"Are you..... Inviting me to your house?" 

Jared smiled broadly. "If you'd like."

Richard barked out a laugh of surprise. "Jared, you don't know me. We literally just met. I mean, I could be a serial killer!" 

'Or *you* could be,' Richard thought. Interesting MO, talking people down from suicide, only to murder them in his home. 

"I'm willing to take my chances," Jared laughed. "Besides, I think I can tell what kind of person you are." 

Richard decided that spending time with this beautiful guy and his (probably)  adorable cats sounded like a decent alternative to going back to the ledge, or god forbid to his apartment. 

As the two walked back to Jared's home, making light conversation, a thought nagged at Richard's brain. 

"Jared, why did you do that? Earlier, I mean. "

Jared shrugged. "I've experienced a lot of losses in my life. People I was close to. And I came close to losing myself right along with them. That's the worst loss a person can go through. You never recover from it. I didn't want you to lose yourself, Richard. Simple as that."

Richard sat on Jared's soft couch while Julia Claw-berts and Marrie Purr-y brushed against his legs. It had started to rain heavily outside and Richard was actually very glad to be in this warm apartment with his new acquaintance. Jared smiled at him as Richard lifted Julia Claw-berts into his lap. 

Jared had never actually said what kind of person he thought Richard was, but he was starting to think that Jared's answer was 'one worth existing'.


End file.
